Something More Than Just a Tutor
by PixieRosePop
Summary: Alice's parents make her start up tutoring because of her grades. However can something good can come from something bad.


Disclaimer- I don't own OHSHC no matter how much I wish that I could.

* * *

I sighed while flipping my hair over my shoulder. I was waiting in the school library for the English tutor that my parent hired to arrive. I thought that this whole idea was stupid. I tried explaining that to my parents, but they said they only were doing what was best for me.

"Alice Knight. I'm your new tutor." The soft voice startled me out of my thoughts.

I turned to see who it was and all I could do was stare. Occupying the chair next to me was Kyoya Ootori. He was in my English class and he had the best grades out of everyone there.

"You're my tutor?" I exclaim, quickly glancing around wondering if this whole thing was just an elaborate prank.

Kyoya simply stared back at me for a brief moment before opening his grammar book and flipping through the pages.

"Can you tell me what you need help on the most?" He asked turning to face me once again.

I looked down at my folder of grammar notes. I pulled out a few that I had a lot of trouble with and handed them over.

Kyoya quickly looked through the papers. "This isn't too much. I could have you caught up in about three or four tutoring sessions." He removed one of the notes from the bunch. "We can start with this one." He said passing the one about clauses to me.

* * *

~Timeskip~

It had been a few weeks since Kyoya started tutoring me. My grades had improved and I was somehow maintaining an A in English. After the first tutoring session Kyoya suggested it would be easier to tutor me in the club room for the host club, and since I had no problems with that we began tutoring there. Before long I had quickly become friends with everyone in the host club, who were a lot less stuck up then I assumed they were. Today was another day of tutoring and like always the twins were teasing me.

"Alice-chan!" I heard them yell just as I was about to finish the last problem on my English homework.

The next thing I knew Kaoru and Hikaru grabbed me from behind and started dragging me to some unknown destination.

"Guys put me down!" I yelled flailing about, trying to break the grip they had on me.

"No can do Alice. We have to get you ready for this weekend." They said in unison, smiling at me.

Suddenly I realized we were heading to a dressing room. The mannequins inside were wearing various bathing suits of all sorts, some more revealing than others, and I was getting nervous. My fear worsened as we approached nearer to the dressing room.

"W-wait!" I said, still struggling. "What do you mean this weekend?" I ask, finally managing to escape before they dragged me inside.

The twins' steps faltered once I asked my question, and they turned around.

"Kyoya didn't tell you?" Kaoru asked, surprised.

I slowly shook my head and the twins glared over at Kyoya, where he was sitting, typing away on his laptop.

"I thought you were going to ask her?" Hikaru said pointing at Kyoya.

Kyoya sighed and readjusted his glasses before turning to look at the two twins.

"I was going to ask her after she finished her work. Then you too dragged her away before she was done." His gaze turned towards me. "Knight-san would you like to accompany us to the Otori's new indoor beach this weekend?"

I stared at him blankly. I would have expected this from every one of the host club members except for Kyoya. I nodded my head slowly, still trying to comprehend it. I hadn't thought he even considered us friends, let alone someone he would invite to go somewhere with him. He was known for only doing things that directly benefit him, so my mind reeled trying to imagine his slant on this. The twins interrupted my pondering session, as they grabbed me once again to resume dragging me towards the dressing room. I had a long afternoon ahead of me.

* * *

~Timeskip~

"Alice hurry up! We want to see whose bathing suit you chose," Hikaru yelled at me through the door.

I sighed and looked down, scanning myself. I had tried and failed to guess whose bathing suit I had chosen, but I couldn't imagine any of them would pick this one. it was a cute two piece bathing suit. It was purple with white polka dots. The top was bikini styled while the bottom was a frilly skirt. Knowing they wouldn't leave me alone, I quickly put my hair into a pony tail and stepped outside of the dressing room.

"Awe Takashi, she didn't pick mine." Honey said looking up at me sadly.

Mori shook his head, and Tamaki was pouting in the corner so it wasn't either of theirs. The twins also seemed disappointed, so I ruled them out. That left Kyoya who was smiling slightly looking secretly pleased with himself.

"What's going on?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"We were all arguing about whose bathing suit you would choose. I really thought it would be mine or Hikarus." Kaoru said with a pout. He motioned towards Kyoya "But you chose his."

I looked inquisitively at Kyoya.

I wondered if that was why he seemed so happy before quickly dismissing the thought. That couldn't possibly be why he was happy, could it? While I was trying to figure out why he even participated in this bet, Honey started pushing me towards the water.

"H-honey-Senpai? What are you doing?" I asked, caught off guard by his insistence.

"We're going swimming!" He said excitedly as we reached the water.

I was expecting the water to be cold, but it felt surprisingly nice. I smiled and swam out deeper when Honey started splashing me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It's on now!" I yelled and we started a full-on splash fight.

Eventually we called it a tie and stopped to take a breather. We looked back towards the shore and everyone was frantically waving at us.

"What are they doing?" I asked Honey, turning towards him.

Suddenly, I noticed in my peripheral vision a giant wave heading right for us. I barely had time to close my eyes before it hit us. I struggled frantically underneath the water to make it back towards the surface but my strength was disappearing. My consciousness began to waver before I blacked out.

* * *

~Timeskip~

I wake up my hair sticking to my neck and face uncomfortably. I blinked my eyes a few times and took in my surroundings. I was by a small river lying in the grass next to a tree. I stretched, wincing when I felt my sore muscles. My body ached all over, a steadfast reminder of the beating the wave gave me. I used the tree to help me gradually stand up and looked around trying to formulate a plan.

* * *

~Point of view change Kyoya~

I struggled to remain calm as I watched my family's police scramble about.

"We need to find a girl my age and a small boy!" I yelled out my orders.

They split off into small groups and ran into various parts of the forest. The others approached me.

"I'm going to go and search for them. Are you guys coming with me?" I asked them already heading towards the forest.

"Of course we're coming with." Tamaki said chasing after me.

"Alright then, come on." I said determinedly.

We entered the forest and before long we heard a scream in the distance.

"Hurry!" I yelled and started running towards where the sound had come from.

* * *

~Point of view change Alice~

I had been walking around the forest for a while until I had to stop for a rest. I sat on the ground and leaned back against a tree under the shade. Ever since I woke up on the bank of that river which must have connected to the swimming area, bad things seemed to keep happening to me. First I woke up and found myself covered in leaves, mud, and twigs. Later when I was walking I tripped over a branch and twisted my ankle. Then mosquitos came out and made things worse. I'm not normally one to complain, but this was a bad day.

I sighed stretching my arms until my hand came in contact with something cold and slippery. I looked up and saw a snake halfway hanging off the tree I was leaning against. I cautiously stood up not breaking eye contact until it hissed at me, then I ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction. Running like a mad person, I screamed as something suddenly grabbed me but was silenced as a hand quickly covered my mouth. I was turned around and sighed in relief when I saw that it was Honey-Senpai. He saw my relief and removed his hand from my mouth.

"Thank goodness it was just you Honey-Senpai." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Have you found the others Alice-chan?" He asks me as he looks around, also breathing quite heavily.

"No not yet. I'm completely lost, and bad things keep happening to me," I said apologetically.

"That's fine. We can look for them together. Besides I wanted to talk to you." He said as we began walking.

"Oh, what is it?" I ask him curiously.

Honey's serious tone was unlike him, and it was making me nervous.

"Alice, how do you feel about Kyoya?"

I was stunned. I couldn't believe Honey-Senpai had just asked me that.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, flustered.

Honey gave me the you-so-know-what-I'm-talking-about look.

"You know exactly what I mean. Do you like Kyoya?" he asked again.

"I-I-I- don't know!" I stuttered nervously and looked away so that he wouldn't see my face blushing.

I however knew the answer all too well. Somewhere between host club and our tutoring session I had grown fond of him. Eventually I had realized that I like him as more than a friend. However it seemed apparent from the way he acted towards me that I was nothing more than a friend.

"You think no one noticed? You are always coming to the club saying you need to be tutored, when all you and Kyoya do is talk to each other while he does his paperwork." Honey laughed until he saw me looking bleakly down at the ground.

"What's wrong Alice-chan?" He asked me.

I looked up at him, quickly replacing my frown with a smile.

"I'm just wondering if we will be able to find the others soon." I told him, pushing my sad thoughts away before he noticed.

Honey looked suspiciously at me, clearly not buying my story, but I knew he wouldn't push me to tell him. The two of us walked on in silence for several minutes before his cheerful voice rang out again.

"Oh, Alice-chan, there is a haunted house coming up and everyone is going to check it out." He said.

I looked at him wondering where he was going with this.

"We all wanted to invite you together, but since we got separated I will ask for everyone. Will you come with us?" He says looking at me pleadingly.

"A haunted house?" I questioned.

I'd like to think I can stand some scary stuff. However my previous encounters with haunted houses weren't very pleasant. Regardless, Honey's pouting attack had me at a loss. I sighed realizing I had lost this battle the moment he asked me.

"Alright I'll go," I said with a small smile.

We continued walking in silence until the trees opened up to reveal a clearing full of the most beautiful wildflowers that I have ever seen.

"Honey-senpai look!" I said excitedly and rushed into the middle of the field, twirling around a few times.

"Be careful Alice-chan. Kyoya told everyone that this part of the park was also a wildlife reserve." Honey shouts out to me.

I skid to a halt once he tells me that and I nervously look around before I look towards him again.

"What kind of wildlife?" I ask him worriedly.

He, however, had no time to answer as a loud growl resounded from behind me. I turned around terrified of what I was going to find behind me. There was a huge black bear standing over me. It raises its paw as if it was about to strike, and I close my eyes tightly.

"Alice!" Someone yells before I'm tackled down to the ground.

I hear a loud growl and then a whimper followed along by footsteps that slowly got quieter and quieter.

"Are you alright?" A deep voice was beside my ear.

Someone was leaning over me protectively. I glanced up into dark brown orbs. When I realized who those eyes belonged to, a deep blush graced my cheeks.

"K-Kyoya I-I'm fine." I managed to stutter out.

He moved away so that I could sit up. From the corner of my eye I glanced at him. He was fixing his glasses and he looked relieved. For a moment I considered that maybe he was worried for me, but I quickly shot that idea down. If I kept entertaining such thoughts I might not be able to get over the fact that he most likely only thinks of me as a friend. I sigh before standing up and brushing myself off.

"What's the matter?" Kyoya asks when he notices me sighing.

"Nothing. I just want to go home." I said and walked towards the others.

* * *

~Timeskip~

It had been a few days since I had talked to any of the Host Club members. I hadn't gone to club all this last week and was staying home this weekend. That's what I thought anyways. However it seemed as though Honey-senpai had other plans.

A package arrived at my door. I brought it inside, opened it, and was surprised by what I saw. It contained a pirate costume, a really amazing one at that. It had a long sleeve, loose-fitted shirt with a corset over it, a black skirt with striped leggings, and knee length boots. It even came with a fake sword. This was the best costume I have ever seen in my life. When I picked up the shirt a note fell out. I picked it up to read it.

_Hi Alice-chan! I hope you didn't forget about today. I figured that you would since you have been avoiding us as of late. Today is that haunted house you said you would go to. However it seems the only one who is free is Kyoya. However you can't just abandon him since we already told him you were going. \(^.^)/ Hikaru and Kaoru picked out the costume just for you so you don't wanna disappoint them do you? Also if you don't go Takashi will find you and drag you there. ^_^ Usa-chan and I are voting for you._

_~Mitskuni Honinozuka_

Hikaru and Kaoru must have figured out how much I like pirates. I looked at the clock to see how much time I had before I needed to be there. I gasped in horror seeing that if I didn't hurry I would be late. I quickly got ready, silently cursing Honey-senpai for saying he would sick Mori-senpai on me if I didn't go.

~Timeskip~

I had finally arrived at the haunted house, but I couldn't find Kyoya anywhere. I looked around for him but lost hope after I was soon surrounded by a crowd. To avoid the swarm of people I backed into a narrow alley that was near the haunted house, planning to loop back around and begin searching again. When I was about to make it to the end someone grabbed me from behind, dragging me back into the alleyway. I was shoved against a wall and faced two men.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I said glaring at them.

"Chill out, sweetie. We just wanted to see if you wanted to have some fun," one of them said eyeing me up and down.

I silently wondered why creeps like these were allowed to wander the streets. I tried to sidestep past them, but they just pushed me back into the wall stepping closer to me.

"I would rather not," I said, frantically trying to think of a way to get out of this situation.

"Oh, I think you do," one of them said as they grabbed a hold of me.

I tried to shake off the man's grip, but my attempts were in vain. I closed my eyes tightly expecting the worst when a familiar voice rang out.

"Get away from her!" I heard shouted out before the men's hands that held on to me were gone. I heard grunts of pain and the scrambling of feet as what I assumed were the two men ran away. I opened my eyes to see what had happened, but I was dragged away by my savior. As soon as I realized who it was my face flushed. It was Kyoya. I was about to apologize to him when he suddenly turned around and wrapped his arms around me.

"K-Kyoya…" I said, startled.

He let me go and glared at me.

"You idiot! Didn't Honey tell you where to meet me at?" He demanded angrily.

"I-I…yes he did, but then all the people came, and I didn't see you so…" I said rambling off towards the end before I got quiet.

Kyoya sighed placing one of his hands on his head shaking it slightly.

"Never mind, let's just go." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling us towards the line.

As we walked I finally noticed what he was wearing. I squealed internally at what I saw. Kyoya was in a pirate captain's costume. He had a captains hat a billowing white shirt open in the front so you could see his chest, black pants, and knee length boots. He looked amazing. I didn't have too much time to look before we were already at the front of the line.

"Oh ho ho! Look at the two love birds we have here!" The rambunctious man collecting tickets said in a sing-song voice.

I instantly flushed a deep red at the man's statement, which only made him chuckle.

"Aww, the little lady is embarrassed." He said happily poking my cheeks.

"H-hey quit it." I stammered, but he wasn't paying me any mind.

Suddenly Kyoya grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him glaring daggers at the man.

"Oooohhhhh someone's jealous!" He said in his melodious voice, still smiling.

Kyoya just kept glaring and threw the tickets at the man before storming inside the haunted house with me in tow. I could still hear the man's boisterous laughter as we went. I waited until we were a little farther before I tried to say anything.

"Ummm Kyoya?" I said slowly.

He turned towards me slightly to show that he was listening.

"I'm really sor-" I started to say, when someone dressed in a ghastly costume jumped out to scare us.

"EEEEPPPP!" I shrieked, latching onto Kyoya as I ran dragging him along with me as fast as I could.

We stopped as I caught my breath, and I looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry," I said rubbing the back of my head nervously. "I may be a little scared."

Kyoya stayed silent but held his hand out to me. I looked up at him startled.

"Just take it. You don't need to be scared… I'll protect you." He said and looked away.

Of course I started blushing, but I took his hand nonetheless. After that I didn't think the haunted house was scary anymore. Once we finally made it out I turned and smiled at Kyoya.

"Thank you, although I am not quite sure why you helped me. I know you only do things when they benefit you." I say starting to ramble. "Still…thanks." I say a little embarrassed.

Kyoya stared at me before rolling his eyes.

"Idiot," He said.

"He-" I started to say before he cut me off by pressing his lips to mine.

My eyes widened. Kyoya Otori was kissing me! It didn't take long before I was kissing him back my arms finding their way around his neck and his around my waist. He pulled away after about a minute grinning at me.

"Of course being with you benefits me. I love you, Alice." he said hugging me close to him.

It took me a few moments to process his words, and I blushed a deep scarlet.

"I-I love you too Kyoya." I say looking up at him.

He seemed happy with my answer and leaned down to kiss me again.

* * *

~Point of view change Honey~

Everything had gone according to plan. Kyoya and Alice-chan were inside the haunted house together. Hopefully they would finally confess their love to each other. Everyone in the Host Club could see it. They were always together and Kyoya would get angry if anyone else touched her. So we hid behind some bushes waiting for them to come out. Once they did we watched the scene unfold, and I couldn't help but giggle. Mori quickly covered my mouth, but it was too late; they had heard me and both looked our way.

"Honey-senpai…thanks." Alice-chan said and I smiled back.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story. :) It was originally a reader insert for one of my friends. Hopefully I managed to fix it. I did check it almost three time to make sure.

~PixieRosePop


End file.
